


灿烂的遗产

by sangchengbiubiubiu



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, three kingdom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangchengbiubiubiu/pseuds/sangchengbiubiubiu
Summary: 伪童话故事，叡宝青春疼痛文学，没卵用的哨向设定
Relationships: 曹丕/司马懿
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	灿烂的遗产

小皇帝病得只剩一口气了。  
在生命的最后几年，小皇帝不顾国库的亏空，大肆铺张修缮皇宫。飞檐，雕甍，假山，流水，每一样都象征着国家的强大和富裕，以及统治者回光返照式的挣扎；当然，此举触怒上苍，惹得灾祸不断，百姓哀哉不休又是另一回事了。此时，宫苑上方笼罩着死气，花圃里的牡丹蒙上灰色，金笼豢养的珍禽羽毛失去光泽，富丽堂皇的宫殿正一寸一寸塌陷进黑色湖水中。医师们一筹莫展，妃子和近侍跪在御榻前大哭。陛下，您再坚持一下！国师已经到城外了，国师是全国最优秀的向导，他一定可以救您的！  
皇帝陛下很年轻，才三十几岁。他的父亲是帝国的第一任主人，他的祖父是帝国的奠基者，把国家从蛮荒到盛世，一点一点堆垒起来。轮到他的时候，皇帝权杖上的明珠已经是大陆三个国家里，最耀眼、最明亮的一颗了。  
他过着全天下最优渥的生活，用最贵的药材和食膳温补身体，即使病入膏肓，那继承自母亲的一捧长发依然秀丽柔亮。可他的灵魂已经涣散，身体从内核开始溃败，像一张绝望的皮囊，随着岁月流逝慢慢干瘪，最后被火烧成粉末，装进瓶子里，挂到某个人的脖子上，贴着皮肤，和活人的心脏一起跳动。  
他的灵魂已经死了。  
国师还没来。很快他的肉体也要死了。他将在他父亲死去的这张床上离开，国师将再次在这张床边和他的一个学生道别，悲剧重演，命中命中。  
国师很老了，皇帝病危时他正在边境和邻国打仗，是国之重器，是大魏的铠甲。国师并不是一开始就很会打仗。皇帝还是个小朋友时，国师在他父亲身边，是个文官，替王子执掌文书。他听皇宫的老人说，在他父亲青年时，他的祖父就指派国师当父亲的侍从，两人形影不离，后来父亲成为皇帝，他们反而各分西东了。  
没人早点告诉他这些，不然他就不放国师出去打仗了。现在他快要死了，唯一可以救他的人被他派到千里之外，迟一天回来，他离死神就更近一步。好讨厌，为什么他的父亲这么愚蠢又自大，为什么让国师离开身边，好讨厌，他讨厌死父亲了！

国师是全国最厉害的向导，他可以入侵每个人的精神场，控制他们，让所有人都臣服于自己。但他很少动用这份能力，一是因为他身份尊贵，普通人无需条件也会臣服于他，贵族甚至不必认识平民也能戴起“爱民如子”的桂冠。另一个原因是，与他结合的哨兵已经死了，死了很多年，他封锁起自己的能力，不必再重温与他人精神连接的体验，和那个早亡的哨兵有关的回忆就不能再伤害他分毫。  
皇帝得的是心病，油尽灯枯，药石无医，唯一的办法是让最强大的向导进入他的精神场域，找到逐渐走向混沌的精神体，安抚他，说服他选择活下去。  
皇帝也是个向导，向导和哨兵是天作之合，与同类却是互相排斥的捕食关系。如果入侵的向导没有足够意志力抵抗被入侵一方早已混乱失衡的精神场，甚至被反控制，前者就会被拖进精神废墟，跌向无尽的深渊。到时候，不仅救不回皇帝，国师也将陷入永恒的虚无之中。

-

大雪漫天，暗紫色的天空上凝结着一泼泼血状的彤云，比国师戎马半生经历过的任何一个战场都惨烈。  
人类的精神场符合熵增定律，小皇帝死期将至，精神图景里天地无序，日月失行，尸山火海倒悬于顶，脚下是没有尽头的莽莽雪原，杀戮的天，荒寒的地，孑然一身的人。  
国师的身体在酷寒中迅速失温，嘴唇褪去血色，小皇帝心中的凄冷绝望一丝不落地传达给他的神经。他很惊讶，年轻的皇帝内心竟荒芜至此。盛年时，他的精神图景是一间华美的宫殿，金箔和夜明珠镶嵌砖墙，南方和西域进贡的珍禽走兽在宽广的苑囿间栖息，如今墙皮片片剥落，露出白骨森森的毛坯。  
“陛…陛下！”  
国师听见自己苍老嘶哑的呼喊。  
罡风猎猎，雪粒像小石头一样劈头盖脸砸过来，国师在雪地里深一脚浅一脚地跋涉，像冰原狼寻找幼子。  
“仲达！”青年的声音由远及近，伴着风声和马蹄。“你在这里干什么，我快要冻死了。”  
“陛下……”国师睁大了双眼。

雪飞进眼睛，被眼眶里的温度融化，变成一颗泪。穿过透亮的水波，视野被拢上一圈温柔的辉光，青年面容白净，还未因世情无常而染上霜尘，走马章台的王孙，游园赴会的公子，眼睛充满了神采和力量。  
国师眨眼，又眨眼，费力地甩掉水珠，马上的青年向他伸出手：  
“冻傻啦？快上来，捎你一程。”  
国师怔怔地握住那只手，热的，脉搏在血管里跳动。比梦更真实。  
在小皇帝生气稀薄的精神场里，住着他永远活着的父亲。

司马懿在曹叡的梦里，见到了年轻的曹丕。

-

马在一座房子前停下。孤零零的伫立在荒野尽头，不受风雪侵扰。草木在温暖的阳春下生长，飞檐切割开蔚蓝的天际，假山重重叠叠，流水从中穿行，清泠泠的响声，永不断绝。  
很熟悉的府邸。司马熟知每一条路，去往议事的大厅向左，去往寝院里的书房向右。更早的时候，皇帝还是别人的皇帝，洛阳的宫殿还是别人的宫殿。在邺城，这里是曹丕的家，是他们私会的地方，也住着曹叡和他的母亲。  
曹丕从马背上取下猎袋，今天的猎物是一头母鹿，血已经流干了，两支利箭穿过腹部，一击毙命。  
大魏的上一任皇帝是个哨兵，年轻时很善骑射，每年秋季，供贵族射猎取乐的林场里总能看见他驰骋的背影，后来不太去了，因为会被老头啰嗦。皇帝要把时间和精力用在国家大事上，游玩享乐和谈情说爱对他太过奢侈了。  
和皇帝亲近的老臣们都这么说。国师是个例外。

他们曾经是一对匹配度99%的搭档，性情相契，天生眷侣。哨兵皇帝和他的向导，就像刀和刀鞘，有时用于杀戮，争储，篡位，一念生死。有时用于风雅，击节，剑舞，力尽温柔。  
刀收进刀鞘，哨兵占有他的向导。精神结合并肩作战的哨兵和向导，被某种天然的力量推动着，最终肉体也会结合。灵肉不分，人类最深的潜能和欲望才会被激发出来。是“爱”吗？很难说，但他们都知道，至少结合的那一刻，他们是被彼此需要着的。  
国师却没有成为帝国的皇后。不仅仅因为他是无法生育的男性，更因为他是皇帝的臣子。做一个助他统治国家，替他谋划定策，征战四方的臣子，比一个高高悬挂的头衔更能发挥国师的作用。皇帝这样想。他依然可以享受肉体的欢愉，确认被需要的价值，接受他忠诚的发誓，品尝他忠诚的果实，而那些后宫的妃子，她们能给的太有限了，她们要么爱，要么死。  
帝国疆土辽阔，皇帝东渡的时候，让国师镇守西边的峻岭和长河。皇帝坐镇皇都时，国师正向东边的沙漠和江川行军。  
国师会给他爱吗？他们绝口不提。  
提有什么用啊，皇帝怎么能光顾着谈情说爱呢——老头们继续唠叨。皇帝赋予他的向导、他的老师更大的权力，把他们的感情变成更坚固、浑浊、与利益密不可分的东西，变成国家的城墙，城墙不倒，他们灵肉合一的硕果就永远伫立。  
皇帝死后，国师没有再和新的哨兵结合。和皇帝的遗孀，皇帝的长子，皇帝的疆土和财富一样，成为另一种形式的遗产。

他们走进阳春三月的中庭，曹丕的妻子恰好从后院出来，如云乌发上摇曳着一条灵蛇。后面缀着一个小不点儿。  
“先生。”她风姿动人地屈了屈身。  
“仲达，这是我儿子！你见过他吗？哈哈，是不是很漂亮？”曹丕把妻子身后的男孩提溜出来，展示收藏品一样向心腹大臣炫耀，他的宝剑，他的珍珠，他的儿子。  
这个年纪的曹叡远比长大后更像他母亲，黑发白肤，眸光清澈。司马颤抖着双唇，想蹲下去摸摸他，小孩却抓着母亲的裙摆躲到了后面去。  
司马看着他。时间太久，他差点忘了，曹叡原来多么胆小啊，孤独又敏感的孩子，连张嘴说话都成为难事，还没来得及变强壮，就成了父亲母亲互相倾轧的牺牲品。他好勇敢，为了他早死的父亲，饱受战乱的臣民，摇摇欲坠的国家命运，才勇敢地长成今天的样子。  
一个人迷失在这片荒芜的虚空中的某个地方，他会害怕吗？  
“等他再大一点我要亲自教他骑马习剑，我八岁就……”曹丕还在絮絮叨叨的讲。  
司马猛地站起来，转过身，朝大门冲出去。  
来时路上的风景在眼角余光里撕裂，坍缩，他跑过一个个无比熟悉的房间。他们在书房里偷情，一个被默许的安全的巢穴，曹丕的妻儿就住在另一个屋檐下，没有人发现他们的秘密；他在这个房间捧住王子珍重而恐惧的眼泪，跪在他膝前发誓，我会助你成为魏王最好的继承者。

司马滑进大雪里，“曹叡——！”歇斯底里地喊小皇帝的名讳。他不在乎礼节了，反正他自己也说不清了，他叫着陛下，究竟是在叫谁。  
他的陛下在前方奄奄一息。  
他的陛下被他无情地抛在了身后。  
“老师。”天空上方响起一道声音。  
“老师，你找不到我的。你还不明白吗，这是我的梦，却是为你造的。”曹叡格格笑起来，“我可是皇帝啊，我是他的儿子，他亲手把我交给你，在你心里，你已经臣服我了，又怎么能像控制那些平民一样控制我呢？”  
他的声音很轻，带着通透的天真，冲破苍穹，从四面八方传来，天地劫灰，无处可逃。“你期待看到什么呢？见到他你很开心吧？我也是。我希望我们一家人，永远在一起……”  
“不、不是！”司马发出哽咽，“陛下，你不能这样！外面还有很多事情等着你。你的皇后，你的大臣，子民，他们都在等你。”  
曹叡疲惫地摇摇头，满天尸山火海，仿佛是他通红的眼睛。  
“我回不去啦。我的精神已经被欲望吞没了。是不是很可笑？我建了比他更大的皇宫，我有更多的妃子，到最后，回忆起来的居然是邺城的老宅。”  
“我母亲心灵手巧，她盘的那个叫灵蛇髻，比披发覆面的样子好看多了，是吧？我爹要教我骑射，老师你说，我这样瘦弱多病的体格，能骑得好吗？他会不会不耐烦？”  
司马从雪地上爬起来，离开那间屋子后，他又变回了垂垂老矣的大将军，不能拥有当年那样矫健的身躯，聪明的头脑，年轻的容颜，可以回应他的哨兵一切愿望，他连站起来去救一缕即将消逝的灵魂都做不到。  
身后马蹄达达，司马回头，远处白茫茫的群山间，一大一小两匹马裹风挟雪奔驰而来，小马驹冻得厉害，呼噜噜打了个喷嚏，马上的小男孩前仰后合，吓得眼泪汪汪。他父亲哈哈大笑，策马上前抓住缰绳，安抚两匹小马驹。  
“老师，你喜欢他吧。”那个声音又响起来，“我母亲只是他的宫妃，你却不只是他的向导。哨兵和向导，皇帝和臣子，先生和学生，是不需要这么亲密的。”  
“他也喜欢你。我知道。那个时候，在邺城的旧宅，我看见他在廊下吻你了。我好恨他啊……他可以爱很多人，爱母亲，爱郭皇后，爱我，爱你，爱他自己，一旦这些爱没有价值了，他就会不管不顾地丢掉，我母亲就是这样被他杀死的。他制造了太多假象，其实只是一个任性，自私，强横，将别人的命运玩转手掌间的魔王……我好恨他……”他像一条河，向四周分散支流，向全天下撒播祝福，流经的土地被他滋润变得丰收盈沃，也要吞下泛滥成灾的恶果。  
对于曹叡，他给过的一点点爱多么强烈，把其他景色都衬托成森寒荒原，他无处可去，所以他决定睡在这团灿烂光辉里。他不想再被遗弃了，他要缩小身体，变成小男孩，变成婴儿，变成母亲子宫里的血肉，变成父亲母亲各自身体的一部分，变成天地间的一颗粒子，回到他降生前，一切尚未开始的地方。  
“那你呢，老师。”曹叡的声音和天空一起压下来，云层破开黑魆魆的森然大口，引诱着他，“你要留在这里吗？我们一起——”  
留在他最爱你、你也爱他的一刻。不会死，不会老，不会猜忌，不会伤你的心，他最爱最爱你。  
多亏他慷慨，在你心里，一定也有很想就这样让时间停止的时候吧。人有时候没那么贪婪，只要一点点力量，就能支撑你走完漫长一生。  
“我送你到那儿去，好吗，老师……”  
留下来，永远活在我梦中。

“陛——”狂风骤起，击穿他没来得及换下的战甲，司马的身体似钟摆左右飘摇起来，时间不停，他就只能无限地走下去。没有生命的机械物，替时间生命流动。  
“元…元仲！停、停下——”十指在雪地犁出血痕。  
曹叡癫狂地笑起来，从天下最尊贵的嘴里嘶嘶吐出怨毒的语言：“不要妄想救我了，你连自己都救不了。”  
“你算什么国师啊，算什么大将军啊……还不是他的阶下囚，暴君的同谋，天底下绝无仅有的大傻子！和我母亲一样！他用一个死亡就把你困住了，永生永世！”天地震荡，空间迅速拉长、膨胀，精神场因主人生命气息遽然流失而紊乱颠倒，司马摔进成堆的尸骨里，摸到一手黏糊的血污。  
“边境作战艰难，爱卿……辛苦了。你远离国都，朕会让子元升迁，保你司马家荣华富贵……朕……我、很舍不得你……”小皇帝呜咽着，“我马上要去找他了，老师，邺城的牡丹开得会比洛阳好吗……”  
“元仲。”  
国师目光柔软地放到前方，无尽时空外皇帝华美的冕旒和衮服，被病痛折磨得灰败瘦削的脸——七分肖似母亲，一点点父亲年轻时的浮光掠影。  
“你说得对，叡儿。你父亲是个混球。”国师闭上双眼，风声如怒，咆哮着卷走眼角的水光，一梦了无痕。风吹散国师的发髻，分不清白发和雪花。两股力量互相拉扯，空气紧绷得能让耳膜破裂出血。  
哗——小皇帝的精神结界炸开的瞬间，碎片漫天，像下一场水晶雨。  
他想要的东西太多了，妄图把精神触角伸向全世界，给人，也给天地，草木，江河，他不断向世界发出信号，从外界的回应中确认安全感。对你母亲……也是如此。不管不顾地燃烧，以为有多壮烈，可笑。余烬喷薄四方，用烫伤别人来证明自己的力量。你说的没错，他就是这样一个残忍昏聩、任性自私的混蛋。  
可他这样到处呼喊，用力到五脏六腑都撕裂开，又得到什么回应？  
父母猜疑，手足忌惮，友人伤逝，臣民受苦……  
他期待的回应那么少，他想要的温情是蚌病成珠。

“我不会留下来。”司马一步步走向马背上的小男孩。随着他的脚步，精神空间被拉近，远在群山外信马由缰的男孩和他的父亲奔跑到他面前。  
他抚摸男孩的头发，“你看，你控制不了我。”  
男孩歪了歪头，遗憾地叹了口气，“真可惜。”他笑容古怪而悲伤，“老师，你真的很强，有你是大魏之幸。你真的想清楚了？你不再臣服于我——”也就不再臣服于他了。  
“是。”  
“你不想他吗？你看——”男孩侧过头，他的父亲隽采飞扬，光芒照耀着雪地。“你有多少年没梦见他了，你不想念他吗？”  
司马伸出手，触摸他熟悉的眉眼，鼻梁，嘴唇，这副模样这十几年他已经在想象里描摹上万次，今后，也会继续靠想象存活下去。  
啪。帝国最强大的向导一掌捏碎了他爱人的幻影。  
“好，太好了。”男孩清澈的眼睛淌出眼泪，身体一点一点消失，从他父亲送的小马驹，到母亲为他的小马鞭编的红穗子。他小小的身体渐渐模糊，他终于可以变成婴儿，变成母亲子宫里的血肉，变成父亲母亲各自身体的一部分，变成天地间的一颗粒子了。  
“他不配拥有你，你是这个国家的，是大魏臣民的……我替我那个糟糕的父亲——感谢你。”  
雪景在消融，像水泼花的镜面，水流将画面扭曲成一股一股，蜿蜒而下。梦境片片坍塌。  
我想。司马抽抽鼻子。  
国师低下头。听见自己心里那个声音在说。  
我好想你。他的双膝砸进雪地。

国师从睡梦中醒来，身边的皇帝已经断了呼吸。


End file.
